worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred
Fred is truly racing's number one fan. Some cars have better wax jobs or attached bumpers, but they do not have the heart and dedication Fred has. Not a chance. Between Fred's racing blogs, podcast, websites, and daily call-ins to numerous radio shows, it's amazing Fred has time to get to any actual races. Everybody knows his name because his license plate holder and license plate says "FRED", respectively. Bio In Cars, Fred is seen in the Rust-eze tent, happy due to the fact that Lightning McQueen "knows his name" even though it is printed on his license plate. He got excited, and his bumper fell off. The same situation happened with Mario Andretti, where Mario said his name, and he got even more excited and happily told a security guard, "Mario Andretti knows my name!", after the police won't let him in, because he didn't have a garage pass. Fred said that it was okay, because Lightning knew him. At the end of the film, Fred is seen hopping up and down in the main road, with tons of decals stickered onto him from Lizzie's, and his bumper fell off again. In Cars: Mater-National Championship, he first appears in the cut-scene for Radiator Springs Circuit, where he thought Lightning was about to have a race. He got excited when Lightning remembers his name. Then he got excited again when he saw Doc Hudson, who he knew was the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. Then at the end of the cut-scene, his bumper fell off. Then Lightning said that they will come back for it after the race. Fred competes in the first race of the game, with Lightning and Doc. Afterwards, Fred was seen in all of the races in the Rustbucket Race-O-Rama series, as well as all of the levels of Fillmore's Fuel Frenzy. In Cars: Race-O-Rama, he still competes in the Rustbucket series. He appears in some of the Rustbucket Derby levels. In The Case of the Missing Muffler. He is seen at Flo's V8 Cafe, talking to Lightning McQueen and Mater. The story implies that Fred is likely now a resident of Radiator Springs, as the video games were implying. Catchphrases Model Fred is based on the Stodgey Suaver LT, though extremely rusty. Fred's license plate simply reads "FRED". Occupation Fred is currently a Rust-eze Member. While not really occupations, he is currently a huge Lightning McQueen fan and a blogger. Appearances Feature Films *Cars Video Games *Cars: Mater-National Championship *Cars: Race-O-Rama Magazine stories *The Case of the Missing Muffler Merchandising *Cars Diecast Line (normal, with Bumper Stickers, with Fallen Bumper) Quotes Trivia *Fred and Fillmore are the only two characters in Cars who have front license plates. *Fred has been released in the Cars Diecast Line, as well as a version with a fallen bumper, seen at the end of the movie. *Fred's original die-cast was too big, so he was re-scaled into a smaller size. *Fred's design is similar to Otis. Gallery Fred1.png Fredpic.PNG Fred.PNG Fred.jpg|Diecast Model Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Rusty cars Category:Stodgey Category:Rustbucket Racers